


Not Quite Forgotten

by Andy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy/pseuds/Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Forgotten

Harry watched from the other side of the room as the blond boy stripped. Draco, however, wasn't looking back at him – the grey eyes were completely focused on another boy, who was lying naked on the large bed in front of him.

"Draco," the black-haired boy whispered in a husky tone, "come here."

The Slytherin pulled off the last remaining item of clothing – a green-and-grey tie – and complied. Even from the other side of the room Harry could see the love behind the smirk that emerged when Draco pressed himself on top of his boyfriend, kissing his throat and neck.

Harry watched as the two made love, his own cock swelling at the sight of it. It was beautiful, the way the two teenagers were completely wrapped up in each other, enjoying the kind of pleasure that only real love can bring. The sweaty bodies slid and ground, pushed and pulled, gave and took.

As the two reached their climaxes and relaxed, Harry felt the memory end, and he was back in his study, staring at his Pensieve, his wife's voice calling for him.

"Honey? Could you come to the kitchen?"

"Sure, Ginny." He closed the door as he left.


End file.
